


Madness

by zephyrsoul



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Frottage, Hand Job, M/M, PWP, Semi Public Sex, heated makeouts, post welcome to the madness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrsoul/pseuds/zephyrsoul
Summary: Otabek's performance inspired Yuri. How will Yuri's performance make Otabek feel?





	Madness

The roar of audience in his ears, the loud beating of his own heart, his own ragged breath… All of it crashed around him and yet he heard none of it as he gazed across the ice. His eyes met the elder’s, and Yuri grinned. He skated towards him. Otabek caught him in his arms, engulfing his small body in a tight hug. The Russian noticed his hero was breathing heavily too; not from exertion.

“C’mon, can't keep hogging the ice.” He pulled the thin skater with him off the rink. “You looked so good, Yuri… I didn't think you could look like that. They won't call you a fairy anymore.”

Giddy from the rush, Yuri rested his forehead against Otabek’s shoulder. “I got inspired. My head is rushing, can we go somewhere quiet?”

Otabek nodded, helping steady Yuri for him to put his guards on his skates before walking him out into an empty hallway. Yuri turned to speak, but his mouth was quickly claimed by the other’s. He closed his eyes with a soft whimper, giving in to the heated kiss that only made his body pump with more adrenaline. He threw his arms around Otabek's neck, holding him where he was when he felt the man begin to pull away. He opened his mouth to welcome his tongue inside, tracing over the back of his teeth before rubbing against the blond’s own tongue.

Yuri jumped and then moaned as a hand gripped his ass. He couldn't help but spread his legs slightly, pressing Otabek against the wall behind him. He broke from the kiss, lips sleek and swollen. He gave a weak grin. 

“Can't help yourself?” He purred, tilting his head back slightly as the man’s other hand slid into his hair to pull the tie free.

“It's your fault.” There was a deepness to his voice that Yuri hadn't heard before. The blond shivered, pressing their bodies together.

The hand on his ass gripped again, fingers dipping between the cheeks, rubbing through the leather. Yuri gave a soft sound before biting Otabek's shirt to keep himself quiet. The hand lifted for a moment, before pushing itself into the tight pants. Otabek stiffened.

“You aren't wearing underwear.” He said, strained.

“It shows through my pants..” He muttered softly.

“Pervert.”

He squeezed and Yuri shuddered, eyes closed tight. He worked a hand between them, palm open and pressed it against Otabek’s crotch. 

“I want to do so many things to you, Yuri… But I can't here..  We should get back.”

Yuri shushed him lightly as he rubbed his hand against him. He could feel just how hard he was. He pulled his body back to unbutton his pants and pull his cock free from his boxers. Yuri looked up at him for a moment before slipping down his own pants, pressing their hard flesh together.

He swallowed. “Shit, you're bigger than I thought..” 

Otabek pulled his hand back, wrapping it around both of their cocks. He groaned as he began to stroke them, watching the younger’s face. Yuri already looked so overwhelmed and close to his end. Otabek kissed him again, both heating the moment and muffling any sounds that they might make together. Together, they felt the pleasure and felt their lips move in unison. Yuri came first, moaning loudly into Otabek's mouth. It didn't take long from there for the older to finish. 

Yuri fell against him, a panting mess. He could hardly hold himself up. Otabek fixed his pants and held him until he caught his breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a short fic for some friends but throw me a comment if you'd like it developed into maybe a multi chap work? I have a few ideas


End file.
